


As The School Bell Rings

by TheHideousPancake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, No Angst, Rewrite, just fluff, we got enough angst in twist & shout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHideousPancake/pseuds/TheHideousPancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school teacher Dean Winchester meets his new co-worker, who will turn his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Novak.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I wrote when I was fourteen. Even though I'm not in the supernatural fandom anymore, Destiel will always have a special place in my heart. So.. Here's to mistakes and forgotten feelings! Special word of thanks to my best friend, meme mom and beta, Fede. I hate you for convincing me to do this, even though we both know this was my idea.

The school bell rings. Dean Winchesters’ students get up to collect their stuff and leave the classroom. Dean is sitting on his desk as his students walk towards the exit. The last student to leave the classroom is a small, skinny boy, named Garth. Dean stops him right before the student walks out the door.

'Garth, could I talk to you for a moment?'

The mouse-like boy anxiously looks up at his teacher. As much as Garth looked like a mouse, he behaved like one. Words begin to tumble from his mouth.

'Mr. Winchester, I'm so sorry I didn't turn in my essay, my uncle had an accident and then we had to go to the hospital and I didn't have the time to finish it. I promise I will turn it in as soon as I can, and it’ll never happen again, Sir.'

Dean stares at him, surprised by his rambling. ‘No, no, it’s not about the essay. I know about your uncle, so just wanted to say that if you ever want to talk to someone, my door is always open. That's all, nothing to worry about.'

Garth's face turns red. 'Oh. Okay. Thank you, sir.' Dean smiles at him.

'Now go and join the rest of your classmates,’ he says. The boy stumbles out.

After he leaves, Dean gets off the desk he was sitting on to clean up, as he does every day after the last period. He walks through the classroom where he teaches theology, picks up a crumpled up ball of paper and tries to throw it in the bin. He misses.

A man in a suit with a badly tied, blue tie around his neck, silently walks in. At first, Dean doesn't notice him, but when he hears the sound of a paper ball landing in the bin, he turns on his heels and looks the man straight in his eyes.

'Eh, hello, come in,' he says with a hint of cynicism in his voice. 'And you are?'

'Oh, my apologies, I should've knocked. My name is Cas Novak. I'm the new English teacher. I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself.' Dean walks towards the brown haired man, and they shake hands.

'Nice to meet you. Welcome to Valley High.' Novak stares at him, slightly squinting, with his head tilted. He hasn’t let go of Dean’s hand yet.  Dean finds it hard to look away from the bright blue eyes that seem to be staring straight into his soul. When Dean realises he is staring himself and Mr. Novak here isn't going to look away, he feels his face heating up. He clears his throat, lets go of Cas’ hand and turns away.

'Right. Well, I've got to get home. You know, end of the day,' He laughs nervously as he picks up his laptop and puts it in his bag, still facing away from Cas Novak.

'I'm going home as well,' Novak says, 'By the way, the girl from IT told me you'd be happy to tell me a few things about the school over a cup of coffee. I'd like that, if you would too.'

'Who? Charlie?' Dean asks. Cas nods. Charlie is Dean's best friend, who's convinced Dean is into dudes, which he is  _ totally not _ .

‘Yeah... Yeah! Sure, that'd be awesome, Mr. Novak.' Dean smiles at him.

'Please, call me Cas.'


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stops by.

Dean drives home in his '67 Chevy Impala. He'd inherited the car from his old man when he died and it's his most precious possession.

Normally, when he drives home, he listens to one of his tapes and sings along loudly to classic rock. Not today. Dean can’t help but think about Cas Novak. 

His beautiful, blue eyes, the graceful way he moves and most of all, the staring. Cas wasn't really the talking type. He stares and listens. That, Dean had already found out.

He feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. Excitement and confusion all at once, paired with wildly fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

Dean pulls up to the driveway of the small house he lives in. Surprisingly, his little brother's station wagon is parked on the curb. 

'What is Sammy doing here?', Dean asks himself. He steps out of the car and walks towards the front door. Sam opens it before Dean can get his key in the lock.

'Hey Dean.'  

'Sammy, what is it? Has something happened?', he asks. His voice makes it clear he’s worried. Sam doesn’t usually show up without notice.  

'No, no, not at all. I was around and I needed to talk to you, so I let myself in with my key.'

'What do you need to talk to me about?'

The brothers go inside.

Dean walks straight to the fridge and takes out two beers. He throws one to his brother, who catches it without effort. 

'So. Shoot.'

'Well..’ Sam seems like he can’t find the right words for what he wants to tell him. ‘Jess and I have been dating for a long time now and I love her very much, so we.. eh.. we decided to get married.'

Dean chokes on his beer. 'You WHAT?'

'Well, yeah, I mean, it's only logical. I love her, Dean and I really..' Dean interrupts him.

'Woah, hey, don't get me wrong, Sammy. That's freaking awesome. I'm thrilled.'

'So, you're cool? I've got your blessing?'

'Of course you do little brother. Totally cool.' Dean patted him on the back.

‘When is the wedding?’

‘We’re not sure yet,’ Sam answers, ‘But we’re thinking about a summer wedding.’

Sam stays that evening. The brothers order some pizzas and watch a Bruce Lee movie. Dean doesn't think about his new colleague once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update in two days! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to update regularly. I know, I know. Every fanfiction writer promises to update regularly, and only few actually do, but I promise I will keep my promise. If you get what I'm saying. Ya.


End file.
